Rulara
The Rulara are an ultra-violent, all-female species of the Novus, created by the Numen, Malakai Madora. They are the rulers of the Rulara Supremacy, and generally inhabit the realm of Aurora, where they wage horribly greusome wars of expansion. They were originally created in 3,193 AE as super-soldiers for Malakai, but were released to lead themselves. They are noted for their unnatural height, agressive, and strength, all of which surpass that of any of the Novus. History Biology & Appearance Main article: Novus The Rulara have two of the main Novan traits; they are undying and cease aging at 250 years of age. However, their strength is twelve times that of a human being, or four times that of a regular Novan. They are of dark brown complextion, and have long black hair. Their hair itself is actually stronger than steel and usually used as thread for their clothing. They typically stand about 2.7 to 3.2 meters in height, and tower over all other Novan races. Their leaders are generally 3.9 meters in height, and are twice as strong as a regular Rulara. They have blue brown eyes (usually depending on status), and are best known for their stare which has given many the impression that they are insane (most usually correct). Their blood is similar to that of the Xai in that it is black and corrosive. The Rulara were created by Malakai for the sole purpose of waging war, and to that end, their biology and physiology complement them perfectly. They are naturally agressive, and mercy and compassion are traits considered alien to the Rulara emotionally. Their bones are made out of nullium, allowing them avoid injuries that would shatter their skeleton. Their muscles are ultra-dense, giving them unnatural strength disproportionate to their size and weight. Their skin was designed to be soft to the touch, but harder than any body armor, so much so that they can survive a direct shot from a human main battle tank. They are also capable of lifting many times their own bodyweight beyond their level of strength by shifting their center of mass. Their eyesight, hearing, and smell are extremely keen, allowing them track a target for miles without so much as a mistake of direction. They can eye every color in the light spectrum, and hear practically every wave of sound. Radiowaves and microwaves can be tracked to their destination or source, allowing the Rulara to pick up on a possible ambush, retreat, or call for reinforcements, and act on that information quickly. Fighting a single, unarmed and unarmored Rulara takes the force of five or more heavily-armed Novus, which in itself is a task deemed to dangerous for even the most hardened of Novus warriors. Reproduction The Rulara are aesexual, and reproduce by collecting genetic material from a fellow Rulara, or devouring an individual of another species. The average gestation period for a Rulara is typically between four to five months. Their ability to reproduce effectively was purposefully linked to their level of agression by Malakai as a safety measure. It was to ensure that not too many Rulara existed at any given time lest they overrun all of Xyon. Many armies have tried to counter this failsafe unsuccessfully, believing fighting them was making them stronger. In many ways, they were correct, but the failed to understand the actually process behind Rulara reproduction, which is far more simplictic than their enemies believed. The Rulara can reproduce building up their anger and hatred, usually through wrestling (their favority pass-time), or even more simplier ways such as punching a tree, screaming into a pillow, are just being angry for no reason at all. Though these methods are not as effective as actually killing and fighting in the middle of a battle, they allow the Rulara to reach the level of anger needed to reproduce. A suffiently agressive Rulara can birth upwards of four children a year, while a less agressive Rulara with be gifted with a single child once every five years tops. This allows their numbers to remain under practical control, and ensure that they fight when needed to. Society & Culture Category:Species Category:Novus Category:Rulara Category:Copyright